


Moeblob Glassestetsu

by TB_Anon_meme



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barnaby topping, M/M, Magic Glasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 03:51:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18161108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TB_Anon_meme/pseuds/TB_Anon_meme
Summary: prompt: So I've noticed this strange trend of fanart that puts Kotetsu in glasses and a cardigan and makes him a moeblob.I just think it would be great to have a fic of it? I dunno. How this all happens is really up to you. (also if its barnaby/kotetsu that would be great too..)Author: AnonBased on a prompt from Tiger & Bunny Anon Meme on Dreamwidth.





	Moeblob Glassestetsu

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the fanfics I post there.  
> If you are the author and you have a proof that you posted your fic deanoned before,  
> please message me and I will delete it right away.

Kotetsu didn't even know what he was looking for in this kind of shop, and frankly, the selection was a bit intimidating. Everything seemed like high-end luxury toys—at least, that's what the price tags suggested. Kotetsu thought Barnaby wouldn't appreciate cheap crap, though, so he was probably in the right place.

What would Barnaby even be interested in? Kotetsu didn't think Barnaby was very into pain, or bondage, so the whips and floggers, handcuffs and collars, he gave a wide berth. Maybe he should have asked before he came here—but then that would have ruined the surprise.

For a while now, Barnaby had seemed unsatisfied after their lovemaking. Kotetsu thought himself an expert lover, a perfectly aggressive top to Barnaby's power bottom. But recently, Kotetsu thought something was missing. Even though Barnaby came every time, it wasn't the explosive, full-body orgasms that left him panting and unable to move for minutes that he used to have. It was quiet little climaxes that ended in a whimper. And Kotetsu didn't know why.

His best guess was that Barnaby was just getting bored. And so here Kotetsu was, browsing through the buttplugs in a sex toy shop, looking for something to spice up their love life.

The sales clerk, who Kotetsu had not noticed previously, materialized at his side when he moved onto a wall covered in rabbit-style vibrators.

"Sir, is there anything I can help you with?" he said right into Kotetsu's left ear.

Kotetsu jumped and clapped a hand over the side of his head. "Dah! Don't sneak up on me like that, for starters."

"My apologies." The man straightened, twirling his long blond braid around the end of his finger. Something about him made Kotetsu instinctively uneasy, but he couldn't place what it was.

"I could use some help," Kotetsu admitted.

"Oh? What sort of help are you looking to receive?"

That was a weird way to offer help, but Kotetsu blundered through his explanation. "Things are kinda cooling off between me and my lover, so I was looking for something to maybe switch things up. But I don't even know where to start in this place, there's so much stuff!"

"I understand your plight, and I believe I have just what you need." The clerk reached inside his black overcoat and pulled out a pair thick-rimmed glasses. "These glasses are magic and they will help you become a better lover. They will change you into a man who longs to be dominated."

"Magic glasses? " Kotetsu said in disbelief. "Yeah, right. Magic isn't real."

"You are a man who has superpowers, yet you doubt the power of the glasses?"

"I guess when you put it that way..."

"So you'll be taking them?"

"Will they help my love life?"

"Yes, most assuredly." The world seemed to be holding its collective breath while it awaited Kotetsu's answer.

"I'll take them, then!" Kotetsu wasn't sure exactly what the glasses were supposed to accomplish, but it seemed like kinky roleplay was on the horizon, and he counted himself in for that. The world sighed in relief.

The man handed the glasses to Kotetsu.

"Aren't you going to check me out at the register?"

"Consider these a gift."

"So they're free?"

"I wouldn't say that. Everything has a price, even if it isn't immediately apparent."

"So they're not free?"

"I require no monetary recompense for the glasses. But, be aware. The glasses themselves will exact their own price. Be careful to avoid the Bad End."

Well that was a bunch of cryptic bullshit. But Kotetsu had some free glasses for kinky roleplay with Barnaby, and he was getting the hell out of there. He was getting a major case of the creeps. The little bell above the door dinged when he left, and he made his way home.

The only employee in the store emerged from the back room, having heard the bell and the muffled conversation.

"Hello?" she said into the still air of the shop. But the store was empty.

*

What kind of roleplay would Barnaby like? Kotetsu asked himself on the drive back to his apartment. The glasses were thick-rimmed and dorky, maybe hipsterish, but they weren't suitable to turn him into a sexy secretary, or a hot teacher. What did that girly man at the sex toy store say about the glasses? Magic glasses that would make him want to be dominated? Maybe Kotetsu could be the bullied nerd to Barnaby's bully? But then, Barnaby was kind of a nerd, too, and Kotetsu doubted that he would play the part of a bully well, or for that matter, enjoy it.

Whatever, Kotetsu thought, nothing ever goes right when I try to plan it out, so I might as well stop overthinking things and just see where the night takes me.

It was possibly the wisest thing Kotetsu had ever thought to himself, so he made sure to give himself a mental pat on the back for thinking it. He parked his minivan and went to his apartment, unlocking the door with one hand and getting his phone out with the other. Barnaby's contact information was still on his screen from the last time he called his partner, so it only took one swipe and a tap and the phone dialed Barnaby's number for him.

Barnaby picked up before Kotetsu even closed the door behind him.

"Kotetsu? What did you call for?"

Kotetsu could hear the muffled sound of traffic in the background. Barnaby must have been in his car. "You didn't answer while you were driving, did you?" Kotetsu said. "Bunny, that's illegal. And dangerous!"

"Of course I didn't. I pulled over and parked. Did you call just to lecture me?"

"No, no I didn't, actually. I have a surprise for you tonight, if you want to stop by my place. That is, if the city doesn't need us and you don't have plans."

"Is it sex?"

"What makes you think it would be sex?" Kotetsu said defensively, somewhat startled by Barnaby's perceptiveness.

"Because it's always sex. We never do anything together besides that."

"But what about fighting crime? We do that all the time, too! More often than sex, even."

"Kotetsu, that's our job. Can you name one time in the past year we've been together where we went out together, for something unrelated to work, that also didn't end in sex?"

Kotetsu racked his brain. He didn't have the best memory, but he was sure they'd gone out together at least once. He should have been able to remember if they had. But aside from lunch dates, which didn't really count, since they had to go back to work afterward, Kotetsu couldn't think of any. Oh boy.

Barnaby took his silence as affirmation. "I thought so. Just tell me, what's this surprise?"

"Well..." Kotetsu didn't want to tell him now.

"It's sex, isn't it?"

"It is sex, but—!" Barnaby hung up. "But, it's different sex. Man that still sounds bad," Kotetsu said to the dial tone.

He pulled the glasses out of his vest pocket and glared at them. Fix my love life, my ass, Kotetsu thought. They're magic all right—they're cursed!

*

Drinking-alone-in-his-apartment time was always feeling-sorry-for-himself time. Kotetsu didn't have the energy or the willpower to make himself go out and socialize. He just wanted to get drunk and wallow in the misery of his own failings. It was around beer number five that Kotetsu began the contemplative portion of his binging. He wondered what Barnaby was doing. If he was alone, or if he'd gone out somewhere, or maybe if he'd gone to sleep already. It was only eleven o'clock, so maybe he was still awake. Maybe Barnaby was drinking, too, and thinking about Kotetsu. Maybe he was thinking about how Kotetsu was thinking of him...thinking about him thinking about Kotetsu thinking about—

His head started throbbing and hfelt an overwhelming surge of nausea. He rushed to the bathroom and made it just in time to puke everything into the toilet bowl. He felt better instantly. Better still when he crushed up all the beer cans and drank a whole glass of water.

"I should call him," Kotetsu said out loud. He looked for his phone, which had fallen into his couch. Again, Barnaby's contact information was still on the screen, so he didn't need to deliberately type out his number. But he typed it out anyway, area code and all, and he knew it was stalling. Taking the first step was always daunting.

All that was left was the last four digits, when his phone started vibrating and ringing in his hand. Of course, it was Barnaby, one step ahead of him. Kotetsu had been prepared to call, but not to receive a call, and he fumbled with the phone a bit, trying to think of what to say all over again. He let it ring three times before answering.

Kotetsu spoke cautiously into the receiver. "Bunny?"

"Kotetsu." Barnaby's voice was neutral, and Kotetsu wasn't sure how to proceed. He did the best he could.

"I'm sorry I made you feel like I only wanted you around for sex."

There was silence on the other end of the line, probably as Barnaby digested the statement.

"I'm sorry for blowing up at you earlier, Kotetsu. It was unfair. You aren't a mind-reader, and if I had a problem, I should have said something."

"Bunny..."

"This isn't just about the sex. This is about our whole relationship. I've been feeling insecure lately, and I wanted some reassurance. So please tell me, what am I to you?"

"I love you, Bunny. You're the man I love most in the world."

"Thank you. I love you, too. Also, on the subject of the sexual aspect of our relationship—" Kotetsu held his breath. "—I feel like you always take the lead. You decide when and if we have sex, and you're always totally in control of any encounter. I usually just lie there and let you do as you please, and I don't want that. I want to take the lead sometimes. And usually, I want there to be a mutual exchange of pleasure."

"Oh." Kotetsu was dumbfounded by Barnaby's admission. "So, you just wanted to be on top?"

"I just wasn't sure how to ask. And would it kill you to take me out on a date once in a while?"

"I thought you'd kill me if I took you out somewhere, and you didn't like it. Besides, if you wanted to go on a date that badly, why didn't you ask me?"

"I did."

"You did?"

"Yes, multiple times, and you turned me down. You said that the food was too expensive and that you'd rather 'eat lil' Bunny's fried rice—if you know what I mean.' That really hurt my feelings. Not to mention that line was so bad, I thought I'd die of embarrassment."

"Hey, my lines are good!"

"If you think your lines are good, I'd hate to see what you consider a bad line."

"Oh, I've got some bad lines, all right..." Which Kotetsu then proceeded to tell Barnaby. Barnaby let him know that if Kotetsu ever seriously used them, Barnaby would never speak to him again. Kotetsu took it for what it was—an empty threat (he could hear Barnaby smiling through the phone)—and let himself relax. The tension between them was broken, and their relationship was better than before; the fight was exactly what they had needed to rejuvenate their love lives. Long-lived couples fought and made-up all the time, and Kotetsu planned to be with Barnaby for as far into the future as he could see. There would surely be more fights, but they would work through them.

The conversation was winding down, and both of them were running out of things to say. Neither of them were really phone people, plus, it was getting late. Just as Kotetsu was getting ready to say goodbye, Barnaby brought it up again.

"Kotetsu, before you go: are you free tomorrow evening?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because I'm buying tickets for the theater, and I want to take you."

Wow, Bunny moves fast, Kotetsu thought, trying to imagine what kind of movie Barnaby would even want to see. "I'd like to go."

"Then, I'll pick you up at eight. If there isn't a catastrophe before then."

"Sounds good. I'm looking forward to it, Bunny."

"And one more thing: wear something classy, but casual. Not just your regular clothes. Something that makes you look a little less like Kotetsu T. Kaburagi, Homicidal NEXT."

So it did bother Barnaby when people stared during their lunch dates. Also, what kind of movie theater had a dress code? Kotetsu decided not to make a fuss about it, since they were doing so well. He picked the glasses off the coffee table, unfolded the arms with his thumb, and looked through them. The lenses were fake, nonprescription, and the glasses were entirely aesthetic. Kotetsu smiled. "I have just the thing!"

They said their goodnights and Kotetsu prepared for bed. The glasses found a new home on his bedside table, where their presence was not in the least ominous.

~*~*~

Is there an award for worst title ever? Because I think I won it. That's not the final title, but I'd hate to delay this any longer just because I can't think of a clever enough title. I'm running out of proverbs, and I don't speak weeaboo :C  
..

That night after work, Barnaby came to pick Kotetsu up at his apartment. Kotetsu was still getting ready when Barnaby let himself in.

What exactly is casual? Kotetsu thought as he rummaged through his dresser drawers. He had tons of suits and dress shirts, but nothing that he hadn't worn on television or to official HeroTV events. Nothing that didn't fit the whole Wild Tiger style. Hello, what is this? There, buried at the bottom of a drawer, was a cardigan he couldn't remember having purchased. Where did this come from? he thought as he pulled it out and unfolded it. It didn't really matter how the thing had gotten into his dresser because regardless, he was going to wear it.

Kotetsu slipped the cardigan on over his usual dress shirt, and already, he looked like a different man. All he needed to complete his getup was the glasses, which were within reach. He unfolded the arms and slid the glasses onto his face. As the chunky frames entered his field of vision and the bridge settled over his nose, Kotetsu was struck with an overwhelming feeling of vulnerability. Despite there being an extra barrier between him and the world, he felt more exposed.

Barnaby picked that moment to ascend the stairs to Kotetsu's bedroom. "So you were up here," he said.

Kotetsu whirled to face him, surprised at his sudden appearance, and feeling uncharacteristically shy. "Yes, I was just finishing getting ready," he said to the floor. He didn't feel strong enough to meet Barnaby's eyes.

"You look nice."

Kotetsu felt his face heat. "Um, so do you." He peeked cautiously over the edge of the glasses, looking at Barnaby through the fringe of his bangs. Barnaby looked good in a turtleneck sweater.

"Thank you. Are you ready?"

"I think so."

"Then let's go, Kotetsu."

Kotetsu nodded, and they got in Barnaby's car. They strapped themselves in, and Kotetsu fidgeted uneasily as Barnaby put the key in the ignition.

"Is something wrong?" Barnaby asked.

"Eh? Um, I'm just nervous, I guess." It was true. For some reason, despite being intimate with Barnaby possibly hundreds of times before, just sitting buckled into Barnaby's car, his heart hammered in his chest, and he had butterflies in his stomach. Like he was some kind of clueless virgin again. Kotetsu swallowed and looked out the window.

"Nervous? It is your first time going to the theater, I suppose. Relax, it's nothing to get worked up about. You've been to higher-class functions as a Hero." Barnaby turned the key and the engine started, and they went on their way.

It's not the date location that's making me feel this way, Kotetsu thought. It's you.

*

Kotetsu was just starting to calm down when they arrived at the theater. Contrary to his expectations, they weren't there to see a movie. It was an actual theater, albeit a student-run one, where small, independent original productions were put on. Kotetsu was clued in when they walked through the front doors and there was no concession stand. Or really, any of the other usual landmarks of a movie theater. Suddenly, Barnaby's request for him to dress appropriately made sense.

Kotetsu became twice as anxious. He knew absolutely nothing about the fine arts, and not even the program Barnaby handed him gave him enough preparation for the show they were about to watch. Mainly because every third word seemed like it was written in Italian or something. Barnaby's short synopsis wasn't enough to give him any clue what he was about to watch.

In hindsight, he should have been able to guess himself that it was an opera, or at least opera-inspired. Kotetsu had no idea what was going on as he sat in the middle of that theater, clinging to Barnaby's sleeve. Barnaby paid rapt attention to the stage, and he seemed like he was thoroughly enjoying himself, exhibiting more emotion at various points during the play than Kotetsu had known him capable of in public. It was through him that Kotetsu got past his utter bewilderment and started to understand what was happening.

He knew enough now to be amused at the jokes, be on the edge of his seat when they upped the dramatic tension, and be sad at the depressing bits. Speaking of depressing bits, the woman on the stage let out a wail over her lover's corpse and began singing a mournful dark song about something that was probably sad. Kotetsu felt the corners of his eyes sting, much more sensitive tonight than usual, brought nearly to tears by a play he could barely comprehend. He sought Barnaby's hand in the darkness of the theater. Barnaby curled his fingers around Kotetsu's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

The opera had a downer ending, where nearly everyone but the female lead was dead. The tears were streaming down Kotetsu's face by then, and while he wasn't the only one affected, the public display of emotional vulnerability was embarrassing, adding onto his already flushed face.

I hope Bunny doesn't think less of me for this, Kotetsu thought as he dabbed at his eyes with the cuff of his cardigan sleeve. Barnaby silently handed him a tissue during the credits.

They spent the car ride back to Kotetsu's apartment in comfortable silence. Kotetsu, having cried himself out at the theater, dozed with his head against the window. Barnaby had to shake him awake when he pulled up in front of Kotetsu's building. Kotetsu's glasses were slightly askew and a there was trickle of drool leaking from the corner of his mouth, which Barnaby wiped away with his thumb when he cupped Kotetsu's face in his right hand.

The kiss caught Kotetsu by surprise. Even more surprising was the brevity of it. Kotetsu thought for sure that Barnaby would lay claim to the inside of his mouth, and the thought of that eventuality was both exhilarating and terrifying. To cover up his disappointment, he fixed the glasses on his face.

The evening was winding down, and the question hovered, unasked in the air between them. Kotetsu wondered which one of them would make the first move and decided to let Barnaby take the lead if he wanted to. Tonight was his night, after all.

"Thanks for the date," Kotetsu said. "We should do it again soon."

"Yes, I enjoyed myself as well." Barnaby tapped the steering wheel with his finger. "I wasn't sure whether you would like it."

"I liked it. I had a good time."

"That's good."

Kotetsu hadn't unbuckled his seat belt yet and had not made to get out of the car. They were both waiting for Barnaby to make up his mind about what he wanted. 

"I'll walk you to the door." The door that was less than ten feet away. It was clearly Barnaby making his move, and Kotetsu allowed it.

"Thanks."

Barnaby got out of the car and opened the passenger's side door for Kotetsu, helping him step out f the vehicle, almost like Barnaby was some kind of gentleman. The butterflies were back, and Kotetsu's knees went a bit wobbly while he tried to get his front door open. He managed to unlock it and turned back around to say goodnight to Barnaby. Barnaby backed him up into the door, penning Kotetsu in with his body and a well-placed hand, seemingly towering over Kotetsu despite their negligible height difference.

"May I come in?" Barnaby wasn't really asking for permission so much as he was warning Kotetsu of his intentions. Kotetsu swallowed and nodded, nervous in ways he hadn't even been during their first time together—in ways he hadn't been in years.

Pulse pounding in his ears, Kotetsu nodded and opened the door to his apartment. Barnaby followed him inside.

~*~*~

lol how long did this take? I'm not even going to make any excuses for myself, because honestly, I was playing Minecraft and watching horror Let's Plays instead of writing, which is probably why all of my fills are going in really bizarre and terrible directions. Whoops! Well, enjoy this horrible update.  
..

Kotetsu didn't want Barnaby to see the face he was making, so he left the lights off and stumbled through his darkened apartment in his haste to get to the bedroom in the loft. Barnaby had to catch him when he tripped up the stairs.

"Is something wrong? You don't seem like yourself."

"Everything's fine."

Barnaby was silent, still gripping Kotetsu's hand in the darkness on the stairs.

"Actually," Kotetsu said, thinking quickly, "I think I bruised my knee just now. I don't know if I can walk."

Barnaby must have recognized Kotetsu's imaginary pain as theatrics because he let out a small sound that sounded like laughter. Regardless, he scooped Kotetsu up and carried him the rest of the way up the stairs. Kotetsu looped his arms around Barnaby's neck, for the first time in a proper bridal carry. He dumped Kotetsu unceremoniously onto the bed. 

"Do you want this?" Barnaby said, tugging on the hem of the cardigan and pulling it up over Kotetsu's head.

"Yeah," Kotetsu said, his voice muffled by the fabric. The glasses got caught and tugged off his face, and he hurried to replace them.

"What's with those, anyway?" Barnaby continued undressing him, untucking Kotetsu's shirt, undoing his belt.

"Huh? What's with what?"

"The glasses."

"Oh, um, they're a disguise."

Barnaby paused, hands frozen on Kotetsu's tie. "And you're still wearing them? You don't need to hide from me."

I feel like hiding from you, Kotetsu thought. Being stripped bare in front of Barnaby, who remained fully clothed, was doing strange things to his heart.

"If it's okay with you," he said, "I'd like to keep them on."

Barnaby continued, unbuttoning everything and stripping it off. "That's fine, but with the two of us wearing glasses, they'll get in the way before long, so I'll take mine off. Don't complain when I'm too close."

Kotetsu nodded. Having Barnaby's handsome face too close to his was the least of his concerns. Besides, if he got flustered, he could just close his eyes. For some reason, he had a feeling he was going to need to.

Barnaby stopped short at taking off Kotetsu's underwear, starting on removing his own clothing. Glasses, sweater, belt and boots. Barnaby left his pants on for now, but Kotetsu knew they'd be coming off soon enough. He shivered, whether from a chill or from anticipation, he couldn't tell. Barnaby must have thought he was cold, as he leaned down to drape his warm body all over Kotetsu, nuzzling just under his ear, kissing his neck.

"Do you like this?" Barnaby said, mouth touching Kotetsu's skin. "You never gave me a chance to find out where your sensitive spots are."

"L-lower," said Kotetsu, turning his head and exposing his throat.

"Here?" Barnaby traced down the side of his neck until his lips rested on the patch of skin where Kotetsu's neck and shoulder met.

"Yeah, right there." Kotetsu exhaled a shuddery little breath as Barnaby mouthed him, inhaled sharply when his teeth grazed against Kotetsu's pulse.

"You must really like this," Barnaby said into Kotetsu's neck, one hand cupping the front of Kotetsu's underwear. He was hard, straining against the fabric. Barnaby hooked his thumbs in the waistband and pulled them down, then off. Kotetsu shyly covered himself with his hands, a pointless exercise, as Barnaby had already gotten an eyeful. Still, it made Kotetsu feel better; less like his face would catch on fire, and more like he was preserving his modesty. "You don't have to do that, you know," Barnaby said, dropping Kotetsu's underwear off the side of the bed. "It's not like I haven't seen it before."

Kotetsu didn't know how to explain that somehow, it was different this time, and that, yes, he did have to. So he kept quiet.

Barnaby detached from that good spot on the side of Kotetsu's neck and trailed downward, over his collarbone. He licked there for a short while, from the hollow of Kotetsu's throat to the edge of his shoulder, but moved on when he couldn't elicit a satisfactory reaction. When Barnaby's mouth closed around one of his nipples, Kotetsu jerked in surprise. His nipples had never done much for him before, so was he more sensitive than usual, or was it his imagination?

Having found another erogenous zone, Barnaby redoubled his efforts, cupping Kotetsu's pectoral in his hand and sucking the little nub into his mouth. Kotetsu arched his back into the contact, letting his voice out, embarrassment and arousal warring in his head. Arousal won and Kotetsu gave up on modesty, hands flying up to guide Barnaby's mouth to the other side of his chest.

When Barnaby pulled back to see what kind of mess he'd made of Kotetsu, he looked rather pleased with himself. At this point, Kotetsu was rather pleased with him, too.

"Bunny, please," he said between pants. "Hurry."

Barnaby swallowed and nodded, and dug through Kotetsu's nightstand. Even knowing it was coming didn't prepare Kotetsu for the cold lube between his legs, and he couldn't keep from flinching. Barnaby frowned.

"Sorry, I should have warmed it up, like you do for me."

"It's okay," Kotetsu breathed out. "Just do it already."

Barnaby resumed, pressing the first finger inside. "It's easier if you relax, you know. I can't get anything inside if your muscles are tense."

Kotetsu figured Barnaby was practically an expert at sex by now, so he trusted his judgment. He let out a slow, steadying breath. The second finger was uncomfortable, but it didn't hurt. Barnaby withdrew his fingers and applied more lube, then fingered Kotetsu again, slicking up his insides as deeply as he could. It was different from how Kotetsu prepared him; Kotetsu just stretched Barnaby's opening until he was loose enough for sex and lubed himself up. Barnaby never complained about it before.

Barnaby met his eyes and looked down. "I've done some research on my own, and have found I prefer this method." His hand twisted, and his fingertips stroked along the upper wall.

Kotetsu was familiar with what he was searching for, since he'd found it inside of Barnaby countless times before. In minutes, Barnaby had reduced him to a quivering pile of limbs. Kotetsu had never quite achieved that when he topped Barnaby, but he was glad he was able to teach him something.

"May I enter you now?" Barnaby asked him, as if he was capable of forming words other than "please," "oh god," or "more." Actually, "please" worked pretty well in this context.

"Please," Kotetsu said. Good enough. You know, what? "Yes" would have also worked and would have been easy enough to say, but by the time Kotetsu even thought of that, his ass had been propped up on a pillow and Barnaby was pressing inside.

It was slow and gradual, the way Kotetsu felt himself open up. Barnaby sank in a miniscule amount at a time, steadily stretching and filling him. It was such a different sort of sensation that he wasn't sure what to make of it; it felt neither good nor bad. It definitely didn't hurt—Barnaby was being too careful for that to happen, much more careful than Kotetsu usually was, but then, Barnaby was the one always telling him to hurry up and do it harder.

"Oh." Kotetsu's train of thought derailed when Barnaby pressed against that good spot again. He clenched reflexively around Barnaby's cock, making his partner gasp and scold him.

"Don't do that. I'll come right away."

"S-sorry."

Barnaby caught his breath and found his rhythm, driving Kotetsu closer and closer to that peak of pleasure faster than Kotetsu could ever recall.

It was over much too quickly, with Barnaby getting in a good number of thrusts and Kotetsu just losing it super early. Kotetsu took Barnaby down with him, though. In the throes of orgasm, Kotetsu milked Barnaby's cock in exactly the way he had been told not to, and Barnaby couldn't keep from coming inside of him. 

It was intense and overwhelming and messy and perfect. And Barnaby, collapsed on top of him, didn't even seem mad about his complete lack of self-control.

"Was it good?" Barnaby asked, even though the answer was obvious. Probably the first stupid question Barnaby had ever asked.

"Yeah," Kotetsu said, breathlessly. Barnaby set about cleaning them up, planting a kiss on Kotetsu's mouth while he lay there waiting for the pink fog to clear out from his brain. Barnaby got back into bed, gently coaxing him to one side until Kotetsu grudgingly rolled over, freeing up that half, with Barnaby complaining that the bed was entirely too small. Kotetsu thought the bed was exactly the right size, perfectly cozy when Barnaby spooned up behind him.

"What's the real story behind those ridiculous glasses?" Barnaby asked suddenly, reaching around to slide the lenses off of Kotetsu's face. Kotetsu had forgotten he was still wearing them. Too tired to argue and not in the mood to cook up a cover story, Kotetsu decided to just tell the truth. He turned his head just far enough to see Barnaby's face.

"I got them at a sex toy shop. The guy there gave them to me for free and said they were magic. He said they'd make me into someone who likes to be submissive or something. Can't remember exactly." 

Barnaby looked like he was torn between wanting to laugh out loud or yell at him. "Magic? There's no such thing. Kotetsu, they're dollar-store novelty glasses. The lenses are cheap plastic." Barnaby put them on, squinting through the rims at Kotetsu.

"Yeah, but they worked! Do you remember how I was just a couple minutes ago? The glasses made me into a total bottom."

"Is that why you were acting so strangely? Someone told you you'd be meek and obedient if you wore a pair of cartoon glasses, and so, through the power of suggestion, you did exactly that. It wasn't the glasses, Kotetsu. It was a trick of the mind, the way astrology works. If you're told that you will have bad luck in your horoscope, you'll subconsciously look for things to ruin your day. Honestly, you are the most gullible person I know."

Still reeling from being told that all of his horoscopes (which he'd read ritualistically—right after he read the newspaper ads) were fake, Kotetsu had no immediate answer for Barnaby.

Barnaby took pity on him for having his entire worldview shattered. "Look, I just want you to be yourself. I love you for you. You don't have to change anything about yourself for me, least of all your behavior when we're together privately."

Kotetsu nodded. Looks like roleplay is out, he thought.

Barnaby continued. "So next time I want to be on top, just act like you usually do. It was good just now, but a little boring with you just lying there making me do all the work."

Kotetsu had to laugh. "Yeah, sorry about that. Partners should work together."

"Exactly." Barnaby pulled the sheets up over them and turned out lights. The last thing he said before taking off the glasses and pitching them in the garbage was, "Wait, I want to be the little spoon."

And Kotetsu was perfectly fine with that.

~*~*~

Oh my god, it's finally over. Sorry for bringing down the quality of the meme with this steaming pile. I don't even know what I'm doing any more. Also, unsolicited porn? I couldn't remember if OP wanted smut of not, and by the time I checked I had already written it; I am the kind of terrible author who never revises, no matter what horrible direction a story takes. I also don't write outlines or have any idea what I'm doing most of the time. "I have a great line I want to use for this fill, but I don't have any kind of story to go with it. Oh well, just write whatever." That is literally me. I also write really long self-deprecating author's notes that no one wants to read. And I take over three months to write 5k words. I am seriously the worst w!anon ever omg.

I sincerely apologize for inflicting this on the world.


End file.
